The Touch Screen can allow the user to slightly touch the icon or text on the display panel with fingers for realizing the operation to the host. Then, the physical device (such buttons, mouse) operation can be disappear to make the human machine interaction can be more straightforward. The main application is applied for Public place hall information inquiry, leading office, electronic game, signal request/menu order, multimedia education, ticket purchase, train ticket sale, smart phone, smart television and tablet.
The signal wire of the touch panel wire arrangement circuit according to prior art generally utilizes the Voltage of common (V-com) electrode in pixel of the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and the V-com is used to implement space region division of Touch SCAN (TP) signal. Therefore, the RC of the V-com after division generally becomes over large on the panel display, and the uniformity of the RC is bad, which results in Flicker or the regional display uneven brightness. The display uneven brightness is so called to be mura in the industry.
With combination of FIG. 1, the drawback existing before the present invention is specifically introduced.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a touch panel wire arrangement circuit according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the number 10 represents the metal line of the touch panel wire arrangement circuit, and the number 11 represents the touch control hole of the touch panel wire arrangement circuit, and the number 12 represents the common indium Tin Oxide (com ITO). The specific form of the common indium Tin Oxide in the touch panel field can be a transparent conductive film of ITO material. The number 121 represents the ITO region after division. As shown in FIG. 1, the metal lines are distributed on the com ITO, and coupled to the V-com electrodes through the touch control hole 10, and the signal of the integrated circuit (IC) is transmitted to each ITO region. As shown in FIG. 1, because the positions of the divided ITO regions are different, the amounts of the divided ITO regions due to the passing metal lines are different. As shown in FIG. 1, the first ITO region 1210 is closer to the IC, the resistance of the IC signal transmitted to the first ITO region 1210 is lower, of which the specific resistance value can be R. For convenience, here the resistance of single ITO region is marked as R. As regarding the ITO region away from the IC, with the longer distance, the fifth ITO region 1215 is illustrated, and the transmittance of the IC signal to the fifth ITO region 1215 needs passing through 5 ITO regions, thus, the resistance of the IC signal is higher than the resistance of the IC signal transmitted to the first ITO region 1210, of which the specific resistance value can be 5R. Therefore, after the TP of the touch panel is shutdown, the touch panel is in the general display mode. Because the resistance of the aforesaid IC signal transmitted to the ITO region is larger, and the distribution of the resistance is not uniform. The RC of the V-com after division is over large, and the RC distribution is not uniform. Consequently, it results in the flicker or regional mura of the display panel.